DJ Got Us Falling in Love
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: After going to a club, Katara and Aang fall in love and their relationship grows but when someone wants to destory the love the two have, what will happen? Find Out in this Fanfic. Review please! It's back!
1. Chapter 1

Katara rushed downstairs wearing one of her blue graphic tees and her black skinny jeans. "Dad, I'm gone, I'll be back tomorrow." Katara said as she past the living room and grabbing a bag. "Okay." her dad Hakod said. Katara saw Suki's green Mercedes Benz. Suki was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with jean shorts and her Kyoshi fan necklace. "Hey, you ready?" she asked while Katara put her bag in the trunk. "Yeah, let's go get Toph." Katara said. "Is my top in the car?" Katara asked while getting on the passager side. "Yeah, it next too Toph's in the back." Suki said. Katara looked behind and her dark blue half shoulder top was in the back next to Toph's green halter top. Katara took off the graphic tee and put on the other shirt. "So how did Toph get her parents to come?" Katara asked as she put on her necklace and ring. "Toph told me that the only way her parents would let her out is a sleepover so Toph said I was having a sleepover at my house." Suki said. They pulled up to Toph's house and saw Toph running outside with her bag. Toph open the door to the car and got in quickly. "Go, go,go!" Toph said. Suki drove off like Toph asked. "Thanks." Toph sighed. "What happen?" Katara asked. "Well i was about to tell my parent to buzz off but other that the normal." Toph siad. "Where's my top at?" Toph asked. "It's right next to you." Suki said. Toph looked besided her and saw her top. She put on after she took the shirt her parents picked out. "Thank the spirits I'm out that shirt." Toph said. "Okay next stop, Club Metro." Suki said.

When they got there, there were people dancing from the music or laughing with friends.

They saw that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were at a table calling them over the sound of the music. Azula was wearing a ruffle red halter top with black shorts and black sandals. Mai was wearing purple no shoulder top with black skinny jeans on black heels. Ty Lee was wearing a tube top and her white skinny jeans. "I see that you guys finally made it." Azula said. "Yeah, but Azula how did you find this place?" Katara asked. "I came here when it opened up the first time and came here again and again." Azula said. "Hey Katara isn't that your brother over there?" Ty Lee asked. Katara looked were Ty Lee's finger was pointing at and saw Sokka who was wearing a light blue polo with blue baggy pants and his blue hat and white nike's. "Yeah. Sokka !" Katara said. Sokka looked up to see Katara. "Katara, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked like their father would. "I'm out having fun." Katara beamed back. "What about you?" Toph asked. "Cause Zuko said you guys would come because Azula invited you here." Sokka said. They looked over to see Jet, Zuko, Teo, and Haru waving at them and started walking towards them. Zuko was wearing a black polo. jeans, hat and shoes. Haru was wearing a brown stripe polo and tan shorts with brown nike's. Jet was wearing his red polo with basic black jeans and red shoes and hat. Teo had on a green polo with black jeans and green nike's. "Hey what's up?" Jet said. "Nothing much." Azula said. "Wanna dance then?" Jet asked. "Sure." Azula said as she got up. Then Zuko held out his hand to Mai to go on the dancefloor. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand to go on the dancefloor. Ty Lee and Haru started to make their way to the dancefloor. Teo smiled and whispered in Toph's ear, who was giggling, joined Teo to the dancefloor.

Katara was listening to the song that was playing. Then she saw a hand in front of her. "Wanna dance?" the boy said. Katara looked up to see a boy about her age with a orange polo, blue jeans, white nike's and had grey eyes that she couldn't look away. "Umm...sure." Katara replied. They started to dance to the new song. "What's your name?" Katara asked but continued to dance with him. "My name is Aang." Aang said still dancing. "You live here?" Katara asked. "Yeah at Green Path Lane." Aang said. "Really? I lived in the next subdivision." Katara said. They keep dancing and talking. Everyone saw Katara and a new guy dancing together. After the song was over. Katara and Aang walked toward the table, where everyone was at. "Hey guys this is Aang." Katara said. Everyone greeted Aang and where talking about their dance. Everyone was having a good time until Jet looked at his cell phone to see it was 11:20 pm. "Guys we need to go it late." Jet said. Everyone got up and walked out of the building to their cars. "Katara here." Aang said. Katara got a piece of paper that had his cell phone number. "Thanks. Wait here." Katara said. Katara got a piece of paper and wrote her cell phone number and gave it to Aang. "Here." Katara said before kissing him of the cheek and waving bye. Aang looked shocked but, was in a daze before walking to his orange Mustang.

"_I'm glad I went to the club."_ They both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara, Toph, and Suki had put on the top they didn't wear at the club and put the tops they wore to the club in the bags. "Hey Dad, I'm home." Suki yelled. "In here." her father said. "Have a good time at the mall?" He asked. He didn't know that they actually went to the club. "Yeah." they all replied. "Hey where's mom?" Suki asked. "She went upstairs.I think she is asleep." he said. "Oh, okay." Suki said. "Come on." she added as she went upstairs. They changed into their sleeping clothes and were talking in Suki's room. "So Katara, do you like Aang?" Toph asked. "Yeah, cause he's cute, funny, nice, cute, kind, sweet." Katara said before stopping to daydream about him. "Well we all know that both you are perfect together." Suki said. "How?" Katara asked. "Well because you and him did clicked quickly, both of you dance like you knew what you were doing, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving." Suki said. "Yeha and don't forget just now you were daydreaming about him." Toph said. "Shut up." Katara laughed. Then they heard Azula's voice. They looked to see that Azula was on Skype. "Hey." Azula said on the computer with Ty Lee and Mai behind her. "Hey, what up's?" Toph said. "Nothing just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're having a beach party at the lake." Azula said. "Really, why?" Suki asked. "Becuase I just saw the news and said it going to be like 97 degrees." Azula said. "Okay we're in." Suki said. "Good, and Katara you can invite Aang to come too." Mai said causing everyone to laugh but Katara to blush. "Yeah, just laugh it up why don't cha." Katara said. "Okay be at the lake at eight." Azula said. "Okay see ya." Toph said. "Okay bye." Azula said before logging off. Toph picked up her iPhone and texted Teo about the party at the lake. "So Katara you going to invite Aang?" Toph said after that was taken care of. The two girls waited for Katara's answer. "Yeah why not?" Katara said as she pulled her phone out and texted Aang the info about the party.

The Next Morning...

The news reporter was right about the heat. Katara was in her room getting her stuff like a towel and sunscreen. She walked downstairs and saw Sokka watching tv with Suki and Toph. "Finally." They said and head out the door.

They got to the lake to see Azula's red Camaro, Zuko's black Navigator, Hara's silver Lamborghini, and Aang's orange Mustang. "Hey Aang." Katara said as she hugged Aang. "Hey." Aang said hugging back. Katara then noticed he was just wearing his swim trucks, not a shirt and felt every muscle he had. Sokka was about to step in but, Suki and Toph stopped him. They had hugged for about ten seconds. "So are we going to bake in the sun or have some fun?" Jet said. "Yeah come on before we're the victim." Azula said. Everyone was in the lake swimming in minutes. They were having fun until Ty Lee yelp in surprized. They looked at her to see Haru was behind her picking her out of the water. "Stop it." Ty Lee laughed. "Okay." Haru said before going under the water with her in his arms. The girls noticed the guys smirked with the same thought. The girls swam back to the shore and started to run in different directions. The guys ran after them. The girls yelled pleads to their boyfriends but, the guys didn't listen and picked their girlfriends up and jumped in the water. The girls resurfaced from the water and saw the guys smiling. They splashed water in their faces and started to become a splash war. Katara and Aang were laughing their heads off in the whole splash war. After that everyone got out of the water and watched the sunset. "Hey guys want some music?" Zuko asked everyone. Everyone agree to Zuko's answer. Zuko got up and walked to his car and turned on the radio that was playing Obsession. Katara smiled as she hear Aang, who was singing silently. After the song was over, the sun had set and it was time to go. "Well, today's been fun but I got go before my parents go nuts like the last time." Toph said as she got up. Everyone laughed as they remember that moment. "What happened?" Aang asked. "Let's just say the swat team and the news got involved." Katara said. Everyone went to their cars but, Katara stopped. "Katara you coming ?." Sokka asked his sister. "Can I go ride with Aang ?" Katara asked. Sokka looked at his sister's face and sighed. "Yeah sure." He said. Katara walked over to Aang's Mustang. "Yes, Hey Teo come on." Toph yelled out the window. Teo walked over to Suki's car and got in the back seat to sit next to Toph. Katara saw everyone drive off back to the road while getting in Aang's car. Aang started the car and drove to his house.

It wasn't a long drive to his house, in fact Katara knew where she was. "Here we are." Aang said as he pulled into the drive way. Katara saw that her house was behind his. "Hey that where I live." Katara said. Aang looked to see her house's backyard. "Well looks like were neighbors." Aang said. Katara looked at a picture of a younger version of Aang and a man. "Who this?" Katara said as she pointed to the picture. "That me and my uncle." Aang said. "Really?" Katara asked as she looked at the picture again to see it was Gyatso Tenzin, the CEO and founder of Airwaves Records. "Your uncle is Gyatso Tenzin?" Katara said in shock. "Yeah, I don't let it go to my head." Aang said. "So is that why you were singing at the lake?" Katara asked. "Maybe." Aang said. "So you going back to the club tonight?" Katara asked. "Yeah once Gyatso home am going to the club." Aang said. "Okay see ya there." Katara said as she walked out the door headed for the fence that separated their back yards.

Katara put on her blue Dereon half shoulder shirt and shorts with a pair of black hightops with hints of blue. _"Damn I am hot."_ Katara said as she smiled in the mirror. "Kat you ready?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, come on." Katara said as they got into Sokka's blue Trailblazer. They stopped at near a corner near Toph's house. "What's the password?" Sokka asked the person standing by his car. "Do you have five bucks?" the person said. "Okay get in Toph." Sokka said. "Okay why do you two do that?" Katara asked. "Because what would happen if it the wrong person then what?" Sokka said. "Sokka, we would have drove off and besides we know Toph's voice." Katara said. "Still, it a lot cooler." Sokka said. They got in the parking lot of Club Metro and got in using the fake id's Zuko and Jet made. "Katara, over here!" Aang yelled from the dance floor. Katara made her way towards Aang. She saw that Aang was were yellow polo with baggy jeans and a blue hat. _"Damn!"_ was screaming thought both of their heads. Then the DJ started to play the song 'Whine Up' and people started to dance. "Wanna dance?" Aang said as he took Katara's hand. Katara just smiled as Aang and her walked to the dance floor. They started to dance like they had been practicing for years. Everyone stopped to look at the two. Before the dance was over, Toph walked to the DJ booth, where the DJ was jamming along with the song and tapped his shoulder. Toph whispered in his ear and the DJ looked in the box of records and found what he was looking for and put the song on. The music changed from 'Whine Up' to 'My Love'. Everyone started to slow dance in the club. Katara and Aang started to slow dance and as the song started to play Aang started to sing the song in Katara's ear.

"If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me

What would you do

If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular

Tell me would you

Well baby I've been around the world  
But I aint seen myself another girl

Like you

This ring here represents my heart  
But there is just one thing I need from you

Saying I do

Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My loooove  
My loooove

Now If I wrote you a love note  
And make you smile with every word I wrote

What would you do

Would that make you wanna change your scene  
And wanna be the one in my scene

Tell me would you

See what's the point in waiting anymore  
Cause girl I've never been more sure

That baby it's you

This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you been waiting for

Just saying I do

Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
[ My Love lyrics found on .com ]  
Aint gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot my

My love  
My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot my

My love  
My looooooove  
Loooooove  
My looooove  
My loooooove

[T.I. Raps]  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But Still has fans from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause your girls real wild throw your hands up high  
Wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Friend so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
T.i. - Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it with an ace so high  
Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon lie ,Me in your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Aint gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

Love  
My love  
Love  
My love  
Love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
Love  
My love  
Love  
My love  
Love

And I know no woman that could take your spot  
My looooooove  
Loooooove  
My looooooove  
My Looooove ." Aang finished.

Katara had looked him in the eyes and then kissed him on the lips. They still hugged until it was time for everyone to go at 4 in the morning. Their relationship was starting to bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now one and a half months since Katara and Aang got together at the club. Katara was at the malling shopping for new clothes for the school year. "So what are you and Aang doing tonight?" Ty Lee asked Katara. "We're going to watch a movie at my place." Katara said. "What movie?" Azula asked. "I don't know, Aang's picking." Katara said. "What about your dad ?" Toph asked. "My dad is working until four so by the time he is home, Aang would be at home." Katara said. "You think I could pull this off ?" Katara asked as she stepped out the dressing room. "Yeah and throw it away." Suki said. Katara went back in the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. "Wait you said Aang was coming by your house at seven so what if the movie ends early and you have a few more hours before your dad comes home?" Toph asked. "I don't know, talk or relax or even watch another movie." Katara said. "That or they can dance." Toph said low enough for each one but, Katara to hear. "So what if your plan does work?" Mai asked. Katara pondered for a moment. "I never thought about it but, I mean all the secret dates have never failed." Katara said. "You're going to have to tell your dad, he is a cop and will found out." Azula said. "Okay, I'll tell him." Katara said "When I'm in college." Katara said silently.

Katara was try on all her clothes for the movie night. She was down to two outfits. The first outfit was a tee that had "Video Phone" and a part of jean shorts with a pair of black and purple hightops. The second outfit was a blue tee with a black peace sign and a pair of skinny jeans with her blue and white hightops. Katara looked at both outfits and made her decision. Katara walked to her window to see her father's car drive off. _"Just like I planned." _Katara thought. Katara then saw Aang at the back door waving. Katara opened the door and kiss him. "You made it." Katara said smiling. "I always do." Aang said. "So what movie are we watching?" Katara asked as they walked towards the movie room. "I got 'The Stepfather', 'Cloverfield' and 'I Am Legend'." Aang said as he held the three movie up. "I haven't seen 'The Stepfather'." Katara said. " 'The Stepfather' it is." Aang said.

Katara and Aang were on the couch watching the movie. The movie had gotten to the part were the body of Michael's father had been found. Katara was jumping lightly at all the scariest part. Aang wrapped his arms around her while she just put her head on Aang's chest. "It's okay." Aang said. Katara smiled and continued to watch the movie. When the movie had ended, Katara and Aang started to watch 'I Am Legend'. "You know I met Will Smith." Aang said. "Really? When?" Katara asked. "I was twelve and I saw him while he was filming 'Independence Day'." Aang said. "Wow, but I thought you uncle made music, not movies." Katara said. "He does but, my mom does." Aang said. "Wow, but how come you're living with your uncle?" Katara asked as she sat up facing Aang. "My mom is in New York but, she has to travel all over the world. I didn't want to live in one spot for two weeks then leave and start it back over so I came to living with my uncle." Aang said. "Oh, I can understand that." Katara said. Aang looked at her confused. "You just moving from place to place, to meet new people, make new friends, you know stuff like that." Katara explained. "But you left one thing out." Aang said. "What's that?" Katara question. "To find a love like you." Aang said. At this Katara started to blush.

Later that night, Hakoda had came home early from work since it was a slow day. It saw that there was light coming from the movie room. He looked back outside in the driveway to see anyone's cars. "Strange no cars." Hakoda thought. He walked toward the door and saw two heads over the couch. Hakoda quietly walked behind the car and saw that Katara and a boy, he never met, were in a quilt, with Katara's head on his shoulder and his arm wrap around her waist. Hakoda tapped the boy's shoulder. Aang and Katara looked to see Hakoda, standing behind them with a confused look on his face. "Hey…dad." Katara said nervously. "Hi, sir." Aang said as he held his hand out to shake it. "Hi." Hakoda said as he shook Aang's hand. "So umm, I guess we'll clean up in here." Katara said. "Yeah, I'll be in the living room." Hakoda said as he walked towards the living room. Katara and Aang started to clean up in the room. "Aang, okay make sure you don't kiss me on the lips and leaving at the front door." Katara said. "Why?" Aang asked. "Because my dad is a cop and he got a gun." Katara said. Aang looked scared as he picked up the bowl of popcorn. "Enough said." Aang said. Aang looked at Katara and kissed her check. "Quit it." Katara yelled silently. After Katara and Aang cleaned up the room, they walked past the living room and towards the door. Hakoda got up as he saw them past the living room. "So umm, see you tomorrow?" Katara said. "Yeah, so good night." Aang said as he kissed Katara's forehead then turned to Hakoda. "Nice too met you sir." Aang said. "You too." Hakoda said. Aang left the house and started walking. Hakoda closed the door and turned around to see that Katara was gone. Hakoda sighed and when up to Katara's room.

Katara was sitting on her bed with her back facing the door. Hakoda sat beside her. Katara looked at him for a second and looked back at the floor. "So…" Hakoda said. "So…" Katara said. "Boyfriend?" Hakoda asked. "Yeah…" Katara said. "Since?" Hakoda said as he looked at the floor. "Since June." Katara replied. They stopped talking and looked at the floor. "So where did you meet him and what's his name?" Hakoda asked. Katara contunied to look at the floor._ "Oh crap, I can't tell him, that I went to the club._" Katara thought. "I'm met Aang at this store in the mall." Katara said. They sat in an awkward silent until Hakoda started to speak. "Well, I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked that's all." Hakoda said. Katara looked at him in shock. "So I can still date him?" Katara said as she looked at her father. Hakoda looked at his daughter. "Yes." Hakoda said. Katara smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you." Katara said. "But, I have to talk to him." Hakoda said. _"Okay did I do something in my past life and now it coming back to haunt me."_ Katara thought. "Okay. I'll text him to come over in the morning." Katara said. "Good." Hakoda said as he left the room. Katara picked up her phone and text Aang. "Hey Aang, my dad said we can date…" Katara texted. "Cool." Aang replied to the text. "But, you have come over in the morning to talk to him." Katara texted. "Oh but, it shouldn't be bad, right?" Aang texted. "Nah, unless you piss him off then you should be worried." Katara texted. "Great. But I'll be there, goodnight." Aang texted. Katara sent goodnight and prayed that her father would go easy on Aang.

The next morning Katara walked downstairs and heard two voices, Aang and Hakoda. Katara listened to the conversation they were having. "So your name is Aang?" Hakoda said. "Yes." Aang said nervously. "So what dates did you two go on?" Hakoda asked. "Just movies, walking in the park, and going to the lake." Aang said. "What did you do at the lake?" Hakoda asked. "We sat on the beach to see the sun set." Aang said. "Okay but, you must know the rules of dating my daughter." Hakoda said. Aang nodded and let Hakoda finish. "One, only kiss and hug. Two, don't stay out on a date to long unless someone is with you. Three, don't break my daughter's heart." Hakoda said. "Promise." Aang said. "Good, you know for some strange reason I only trust you to date my daughter." Hakoda said. "Thank you, sir." Aang said. "Well I better get to work and I think Katara will be down in few minutes." Hakoda said as he walked out the door. Katara walked from the place she had been hiding. "Hey." Katara said. "Hey." Aang said. "I listened to the conversation you two had." Katara said. "You did?" Aang asked. "Yeah, I thought he would kill you but, I guess I was wrong." Katara said. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about hiding our relationship from your dad." Aang said. They kissed for a few minutes. They separated for air and to see their eyes. "So what are we going to do to day?" Katara asked as she wrapped her arms behind Aang's neck. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the recording studio, so you want to come?" Aang asked. "Yeah but, first I go to change and wake Sokka up." Katara said. "Okay, I'll be down here." Aang said as he kissed Katara on the lips. Katara smiled and raced up stairs. Aang was watching tv for a good fifteen minutes until he heard a thud that came from upstairs. "You ready?" Aang asked as he looked up. "Yeah, I had to push Sokka off his bed, so if you heard a thud it was just him.

When Aang and Katara got to the recording studio, they went upstairs where the singers were in the recording studios. "Aang, what up?" a boy about their age probably older said as he walked up to them. "Hey, Katara this is Kuzon and Kuzon this is my girlfriend Katara." Aang said. "What's up?" Kuzon said. "Hey." Katara said. "I going to record some music, you guys wanna come?" Kuzon said. "Yeah, sure." Aang said. Kuzon started to walk towards the recording room. "You know Kuzon?" Katara said shocked. "Yeah, we been good friends since first grade." Aang said. When they got to the recording room, Kuzon walked in the booth. "Okay take one." The man who played the track. Kuzon started to sing.

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own 

Aang grabbed Katara's hands and turned her around as the music played. Katara was caught off guard when Aang grabbed her hands and turned her around but, a smile was on both of their faces. The two started to dance to the beat of the song.

And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind

And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all 

Kuzon looked out the window to see Aang and Katara dancing. "_Wow they're pretty good." _Kuzon thought as he sung the song.

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I can not wait now

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything 

Katara's and Aang's bodies move to the beat and rhythm of the song. Katara and Aang had their eyes locked on each other as they danced. 

'Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all  
And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah 

The man who was in the chair watched them dance behind him when he saw Kuzon look out the booth's clear wall and was watching some thing. 

And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front

I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
'Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day 

Katara and Aang didn't even noticed they had a amazed Kuzon and the man as they dance.

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love 

The man pondered a bit as he wrote on a piece of piece and put it up the wall for Kuzon to read it. Kuzon read the paper and gave him the thumbs up and when back to singing the lyrics. 

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm 

Aang spun Katara around and kissed her as their faces met each other.

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

Then after the song ended, the two kissed as they stayed were in the finished position like they just finished doing the salsa. "That was great what you two did." Kuzon said as he walked out the booth. "Thanks." Katara said. "You know I really want you two to be in the music video." Kuzon said . "Really? Dude that would be awesome, what about you Katara?" Aang said. "Yeah, that would be great." Katara said. "Good we'll call to see when it's going to be filmed." Kuzon said. "I got to go man, see ya." Kuzon said before giving Aang a fist bump. "Alright, see ya." Aang said.

"So what do you thing?" Aang said as they walked though the halls. "More than I expected to be." Katara said as she smiled. Aang smiled back and kissed her cheek. They walked down to a office that said 'Hits' in gold letters. "What's this?" Katara asked. "It where every song writer writes a song that could be a hit but, they haven't found a singer to sing it." Aang explained. Aang opened the door and held his hand out for Katara. They looked around to see different three different cabinets. The cabinets were labeled 'Solo', 'Duo', and 'Group'. Aang open the 'Duo' cabinets and started to look though the whole cabinet. Katara saw a piece of paper and picked it up. She read the words that where on the paper and smiled. "Aang?" Katara said.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang looked up and saw Katara holding a piece of paper. "What is it?" Aang asked as he got up. "Who made this song?" Katara said as she hand the lyrics to Aang. "I think someone new wrote this." Aang said. "It lloks like it has a track to it in recording room five." Aang added. "You wanna she if we can sing it?" Katara asked. "Yeah, come on." Aang as the two walked out the room.

Katara and Aang were in the booth with a pair of headphones. The beat was fast but, was easy to keep up with.. Katara started to sing into the microphone.

[Katara]  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) 

Aang started to sing after Katara's part had finished while Katara waited for her part in the lyrics.

[Aang (Katara)]  
Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno

Aang looked at Katara then started to sing with her the hook of the song.

[Aang and Katara]  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) 

They looked at each other after and blushed then Katara started to sing her part of the song.

[Katara]  
And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with 

"_He is amazing to me."_ Katara thought about the verse she sung. Katara smiled throughout her part as she thought of Aang then sung the hook again looking in his eyes. Aang looked at smiling as the hook came on.

[Aang and Katara]  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) 

Katara and Aang looked as if they knew the song by heart.

[Aang]  
Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (jazin?)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin it's you the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enogh that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (love)  
And affection cause i'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but i'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you kno  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I hollared to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta 

"_Yeah my life has been better since I met Katara."_ Aang thought as finished the last line to his verse.

[Katara]  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

[Aang and Katara]  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

After singing the song, they looked into each other's eyes, panting. They just held each other then walked out the booth. "Well looks like we have a hit." Aang said as he picked up the CD. "You mean we actually made it into a CD?" Katara said. "Yep, and here you go." Aang said as he gave the CD to Katara. The two walked out the room and back to Aang's Mustang.

The two talked to each the whole way back to Katara's house and saw that their was a silver Jaguar was in the driveway. "Who car is that?" Aang asked. "It Ty Lee's probably if it has the tag in front has her name." Katara said. They walked to the front and saw a pink tag with white writing that said 'Ty Lee'. "Yep, that her." Katara said. They walked into the house and saw that it was empty. "Where is everyone?" Katara said. "Maybe they're downstairs in the basement." Aang said. "Yeah." Katara said. Aang phone started to ring. "Hello?" Aang answered. "Yeah, I almost forgot, I'll be there." Aang said before hanging the phone up. "Who was that?" Katara asked. "Gyatso reminded me that I have practice today." Aang said. "You play a sport?" Katara said. "Yeah, I'm playing football for Element High School." Aang said. "You're going to play football?" Katara said. "Yeah I played since I was in middle school." Aang said smiling_ "So that's why he has_. _those muscles." _Katara thought as she remembered when they were at the lake. "Well I got to go." Aang said as he kissed Katara. "Okay, good luck at practice." Katara said followed him to the door. Aang waved bye as he got in his car and drove off. Katara closed the door and looked at the CD and saw something written on it. It was a heart with A and K on it and said 'You are my forever girl.- Aang'. Katara blushed and walked down to the basement.

When Katara went downstairs and saw that the guys weren't there. "Hey." Katara said which made everyone turn around to see her. "What up Sugar Queen?" Toph said. "Nothing…wait how did you get out your house?" Katara said. "Well my parents are out of town for two weeks so this old lady watching." Toph said. "Does she know you are here?" Katara asked. "Nope, she confused me with a coat rack before I left." Toph said. "Okay…" Katara said. Then Mai noticed something in Katara's hand. "Hey Katara, what that?" Mai asked. Katara looked at it and back to everyone was waiting for a answer. "Oh this, this is nothing." Katara said. "Then why do you have then?" Azula asked. "No reason." Katara said. "So you would mind if we saw it?" Ty Lee asked. Katara didn't have time as Toph took it out her hand. "Toph!" Katara yelled. Toph passed it to Azula. "Put it down." Katara said though her teeth. Azula shrugged and threw it to Mai. "Damn you Azula!" Katara said. "Mai over here!" Suki said. Mai threw the CD before came her way. Suki had caught it and ran around to Ty Lee. Ty Lee took the Cd and put in the stereo and pressed play. Katara stopped as the music started to play. "You know I hate all your fucking guts right now." Katara said. "Hate you too, trick." Toph said. They listened to the song then looked at Katara after it was over. "What?" Katara said. "So who was singing the song?" Azula asked. "You know some new singers that are coming out." Katara said. "You're lying." Toph said. "What! No I'm not." Katara said. "Then how come it says Katara and Aang singing?" Ty Lee said. "It says that?" Katara asked. "Nope but we all know that you and Aang were singing." Suki said. "How?" Katara asked. "Well because there a heart with a K and a A so it kinda gave it away." Mai said. "Great first it was dancing and now it's singing, what kind of game is he playing?" Azula said. "Whatever, at least Aang has game." Katara said. "What did you say?" Azula said. "I mean me and Aang have been going out for what almost two whole months and he hasn't slipped up once but, when you and Jet were going out by the time week four came his game was off." Katara said smirking. "I hate you." Azula said. "You too." Katara said. "Well I better get home, Teo is coming by my house to watch Jersey Shore." Toph said. "How isn't your baby sitter going to noticed you have someone in the house?" Suki asked. "Yeah if you are in the living room, she bound to find out." Ty Lee said. "Who said that me and Teo were watching it in the living room?" Toph said as she walked up the stairs. "You nasty!" they yelled at Toph as she when upstairs. "Whatever." Toph yelled from upstairs.

After two hours, everyone had left the house and Katara was in her room listening to the CD. She heard the doorbell as the song had ended again for the sixteenth time. She turned off the stereo and walked downstairs. She looked through the window and saw it was Aang. "Hey Aang what's up?" Katara said then noticed he had a black football helmet with a white eagle on the sides. "You made the team?" Katara said. "Yeah as the team star running back." Aang said. "That's great." Katara said as she pecked Aang on the cheek and smelled him. Katara took a step back and looked at him. "Yeah I know I stink." Aang said. "Yeah, go take a shower and come back, okay?" Katara said. "Okay but first." Aang said as he hugged Katara. "Get off of me, you stink and you're sweating." Katara laughed as she tried to get out of his hugged. Aang let go and walked to the backyard. Katara smiled as he left then realized he got her shirt wet from his sweat. "Great, now I got to change my shirt." Katara said as she walked upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

After taking a shower and changing clothes, Aang went back to Katara's house. Aang knocked on the door and when no one answered it, Aang just turned the doorknob and saw that the door was unlocked. "Hey Katara you here?" Aang yelled while walking towards the stairs. "Yeah I'm coming." Katara said from upstairs and started to walk downstairs. "Okay you ready?" Katara asked him. "Yeah." Aang said as the two when outside.

The two walked up to the rest of the gang, who was still standing outside waiting to go in. "Hey Teo, Toph, how long have yall been standing out here?" Aang asked her. "Well it's 7:55 so about thirty minutes." Teo replied. "Wow that long looks like we'll be out here for awhile." Aang said. "No spit Twinkle Toes." Toph said laughing. Katara laughed at the joke and saw a black Hummer with a grey designs drive by and stopped laughing. "What's wrong Katara?" Toph said noticing her expression. "Nothing." Katara said.

After waiting for an hour, the gang got into the club. Everyone was sitting at a table and was just talking about the new school year which was only a week a way. The started to crack jokes about their teachers making everyone laugh. Katara how ever laughed for a few minutes but when she looked around she stopped looking in the crowd of people. "Katara who looking for?" Azula said as she followed Katara's grazed. Katara turned around back at the table. "No one just thought I saw some one." Katara said. "I'll be back." Katara said before leaving the table. The girls watched her leave then got up and followed her.

Katara walked into the bathroom and sat down on the bench. Luckily no was in the bathroom and it was clean. The door opened and Katara looked to only see it was everyone else (expect the boys) come in. "Why did you guys follow me?" Katara asked them. "Because you've been acting weird Sugarqueen so spill." Toph said. "Toph you would make a great detective." Mai said with a little bit of sarcasm and humor. "Oh thanks." Toph said back in humor. "Whatever." Mai said before turning to Katara. "But really what's going on?" She asked Katara. "Okay but for some reason I think that you know who is here." Katara said. They pondered to think about who Katara was talking about until Suki realized who she was talking about. "You don't mean?" Suki asked her in shock. Katara looked at her then nodded her head. "Wait a minute you mean **him**." Mai asked Katara. "Yeah that **him**." Katara said. Ty Lee then asked Mai who whispered in her ear as she heard what Mai told her about who they were talking about. Ty Lee gasped in shock and horror. "When and where did you exactly see him?" Ty Lee asked. "I thought I saw him when we were going in a club as he drove by." Katara said. "I can't believe he's here." Ty Lee said. "Okay what the hell is going on and who we talking about?" Toph said as she pointed to her and Azula. "You forgot about Zack." Suki told Toph and Azula. "Zack Reeds? Zack Tomas? Zack Earnings?" Azula said numbering each Zack she knew. "Zack Saturns?" Toph yelled. "Yep that's him." Katara said. "Katara we got to go now, let go." Toph said. "Toph's right come on." Suki said. "But why is he back?" Katara said to herself.

The boys saw their girlfriends come back from restrooms. "What took so long?" Jet asked Azula who stopped her boyfriend. "We got to go now Jet." Azula said. "Why?" Haru asked Ty Lee. "No particular reason." Ty Lee faked laughed. The guys looked at their girlfriends walk though the crowd of dancing people to the front door. "Come on guys I don't what's going on but it can't be good." Zuko said following the path of their girlfriends.

The girls walked though the parking lot and passed by a black Hummer, making Katara stop. "Yep it's Zack alright." Katara said looking at the tag that said "Zack a.k.a The Beast". The girls continued to walked to their boyfriends car's and waited for them. "We having a sleep over at my house, ok?" Toph said. "Okay but will your parents be okay with it?" Ty Lee asked her. "Yeah they out of town." Toph said. Everyone agreed to the sleepover at Toph's house as the boys walked up to their cars and driving off.

_"What's going on?" _Aang wondered as he drove looking at Katara.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Why now in this time in my life?" _Katara thought in the moving car. _"Okay should I ask or not?" _Aang thought then look at her with a sad look. _"Won't hurt to try?" _Aang told himself. Katara looked out the window of Aang's Mustang as it passed by buildings. "So what took you girls so long in the bathroom?" Aang asked Katara trying to break the silence. "Nothing it's a girl thing." Katara said putting a smile on her face. "But can you tell me or it's a secret?" Aang asked her glancing at her. "Well I guess I can tell you but it a long story." Katara said. "Hey I'm all ears." Aang said smiling at her. Katara smiled then started. "Well it was after my freshman year and I had a boyfriend named Zack..." Katara said.

Flashback…

_Katara walked down the hallways of the school were her boyfriend Zack would be. Then Katara turned and saw Zack and another girl kissing. Zack looked and saw Katara who was looking at him in disgusted with a few tears streaming down her face. "Katara." Zack said. Katara backed away from him and ran away from him. As she ran the last bell rung, passing several people who looked at her run away. Katara was stopped by Zack who trapped her at a dead end. "Katara nothing happen." Zack said. "Zack I trusted you why did you do this to me? Katara said with more tears streaming down now. "Katara you know I didn't mean it." Zack coming closer until he was punched causing him to fall to the ground. Katara saw Sokka standing over Zack with his fist ready to punch him again. "Katara get out of here." Sokka said. Katara did what Sokka told her to do and ran until she found Suki and Mai and told them what happen. _

Flashback over…

"So ever since then I've tried to stay away from him." Katara said. "Wow I wonder why he would do something like that to you." Aang said. "I don't know." Katara sighed looking at the window again. Aang held her hand as they were driving though the neighborhood.

Aang turned into the driveway and the two saw a black Acura and Sokka's blue Trailblazer. "Is that your car?" Aang asked Katara as he opened her door. "Nope its Mai's I think." Katara said. Katara opened the front door and inside was Sokka, Mai. Suki, and Toph. "Katara go pack your bags." Toph said. "Alright, come with me." Katara said as they went upstairs to her room. Sokka and Aang sat downstairs then Sokka spoke up. "So did Katara tell you about Zack?" Sokka asked him. "Yeah she told me you punched him." Aang said. "Yeah I did but I had a good reason to punch that little punk but I guess she didn't tell you the whole story." Sokka said. "What's the whole story then?" Aang asked Sokka. Sokka looked at the stairs then sighed. "He told his little 'buddies' that he and Katara hit home base." Sokka said. Aang expression changed when he heard 'home base'. "What?" Aang said quietly then Sokka stopped him. "But I stopped the rumor before it got out of hand." Sokka said. Aang calmed down before the girls came back downstairs. "Sokka tell dad that I spent the night at Toph's house and be back in the morning or afternoon." Katara said. "Okay." Sokka said. Katara smiled at Sokka then kissed Aang before leaving. Sokka and Aang watched the black Acura drove off. "Well I better get home it's going be 12 o' clock in ten minutes." Aang said. "Alright." Sokka said before closing the door. Aang walked to his car and drove it back home.

The girls when to Toph's house talking about Zack. "I wonder why he's here, I thought he moved after Sokka punched him." Toph said. "He did but I guess he wanted to go to Club Metro." Azula said. "I just hope he didn't see me." Katara said. "If he did he would've came up to you." Suki said. "But I just hope he doesn't come back to the school." Ty Lee said. "He's not." Mai said while typing on her laptop. "How do you know?" Azula asked Mai. "Because it's on his facebook page saying that he going to Freemen High School ." Mai said showing his page. Katara looked at his status which said 'had a great time a the club n I think I saw some one.' "Well I guess he_ saw_ me." Katara said in sarcasm. "Things can't get any worst than that." Ty Lee said hoping it would cheer up Katara. "I guess." Katara said a little bit hopeful. "Well now that we got that over with there's only one thing to do..." Toph said with a smirk on her face. "What?" Azula asked. "Pillow Fight!" Toph screamed and started the pillow fight. "Toph!" They yelled.

Then next morning, Katara went back home and was attack by Sokka in a tight bear hug. "Sokka can't breathe." Katara said. "Sorry but I got bad news." Sokka said. "And that is?" Katara asked her brother. "Zack came here last night ." Sokka said. Katara looked at him in shock. "What the hell was he doing here?" Katara asked him. "He was sitting in his Hummer in the street looking at the house." Sokka said. "I guess Zack can't move on." Katara said before walking towards the backyard. "Where are you going?" Sokka asked her. "I'm going to see Aang." Katara said before leaving the house.

**Hey people and friends thanks for all the great reviews and faves. I'm sorry I haven't post more chapters like I wanted to but I'm in so my things in high school like Beta Club, 4-H, and Cheerleading plus I'm in this thing were you're getting paid and get a laptop at the end of the year plus I had a little writer's block. But I feel so good that people love fanfic so much. I feel so appreciated. But any way thanks again. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara knocked on the backdoor and wait for Aang to open it. After a minute of waiting, Aang opened the door with a yawn.

"Hey Katara." Aang said sleeply.

"Hey Aang, did you just get up?" Katara asked.

"Yeah but it's cool." Aang said with a small smile on his face.

"So you had fun at the sleepover?" Aang asked Katara as they walked to the living room. "Yeah until Toph started a pillow fight." Katara laughed.

"Well that was exciting then." Aang laughed.

"Sokka told me what happen last night." Katara said.

"I guess he saw you get in my car and followed us to your house until you left with the others." Aang said until he saw Katara's head down. "Hey today is the last night we're going to the club before school starts so you should be a little bit excited." Aang told her.

Katara looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah I can't wait." Katara said.

"But until then how about going to the mall." Aang said.

"Alright but I hope you're going to change." Katara said with a little laugh.

Aang looked at what he was wearing which was white shirt with blue basketball shorts. "I'll be back." Aang said as he kissed Katara's cheek and ran upstairs.

The couple went to the mall looking at all the shops and talking about the new school year. But right now they were shopping for clothes for tonight and the first day of school.

"Okay let me see." Katara said as she waited for Aang to come out the dressing room. Aang stepped out wearing orange shirt with a blue A in the corner of the shirt and grey jeans.

"Wear tonight or school?" Aang asked her.

Katara pondered and looked at Aang. "School." Katara said.

"School it is." Aang said before going back into the room to change in the other outfit. Aang stepped out the room wearing grey polo that had a air nation smybol with a pair of black jeans and a grey hoody that had graphics on it including bison horns. Katara looked at the outift he was wearing.

"Yes...No...Maybe." Aang said hoping she would say something. "Yeah this is it." Katara said.

After shopping for Aang's clothes the two walked though the mall then went to a store for Katara.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked Katara who still in the dressing room

. "Yeah." Katara said coming out with light blue top and pair of light black skinny jeans.

"So school or tonight?" Katara asked Aang. Aang snapped out of the trance he had after Katara stepped out the dressing room.

"School." Aang said. "Good choice." Katara said as she kissed Aang and when back in the dressing room.

Katara changed and stepped out. Katara was wearing a light blue halter top with white skinny jeans. As soon as Katara stepped out the room, Aang's face lit up.

"Tonight?" Katara said. Aang nodded yes with a large smile on his face.

Katara laughed and went back in the dressing room and changed back in her clothes. "I can't wait for tonight." Aang told Katara while they stood in line. "You just want to see my outfit again." Katara teased.

"Maybe." Aang said as they walked up to the cashier. "Okay that will be 65 dollars." The cashier said. Katara almost handed her creidt card to her but Aang stopped her. "Aang what?" Katara said. Aang hand the cashier his credit card. Katara looked at him in shock. "Aang you didn't have to do that." Katara said. "Don't worry I wanted to." Aang said. Katara smiled and grabbed the bags of her new clothes. They started to walk through the whole mall before leaving for home. "Okay see you tonight Aang." Katara said. "Alright I'll pick you up." Aang said. Katara and Aang shared a kiss before they went on their way.

Aang drove back to the mall and went into a store. "Hello, how may I help you?" an old man said. "I need something." Aang said.

Katara waited for Aang to knock on the door. _"Where are you, Aang?" _Katara thought looking at the clock. Then she heard her phone ring to "Kiss Me Thru the Phone". Katara picked up her phone and heard Aang's voice. "Hey I'm outside." Aang said. Katara got up and saw Aang in his Mustang. Katara locked the door and walked to Aang's Mustang. "Alright, a night to never forget." Aang said as he drove to the club.

When they got there they saw people dancing, talking or sitting by the bar. They walked over to the some of the others who were laughing. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Toph said as Aang and Katara sat down. "Hey where is everyone else?" Katara asked. "They're somewhere." Jet said. "I lost them about five minutes ago." He added on. "Actually they went to go get some drinks." Haru said. "So what took you guys so long?" Ty Lee asked to the two. "I had to wait for Aang." Katara said. "I had to do something before I could pick up Katara." Aang said. "So what did have to do?" Azula asked. Katara glared at her and Azula glared back. "I get something." Aang said. "Like what?" Katara asked. "It a secret." Aang said to Katara. Katara was about to asked why it was a secret but saw the others come back with the drinks.

While the others where laughing at the table, Zack stood across the club and was looking at club Katara and Aang. Zack had been mad since he saw Katara with him even if he didn't know who he was. Zack saw Katara get up from the table and walk towards the bathroom areas. However Zack didn't know someone saw him follow Katara.

"Suki, can you come with me I got something to tell you?" Mai said. "Like what?" Suki asked. "I just got to tell you something." Mai said. Suki still didn't take the hint then Mai mouthed Zack.

Katara walked out the restroom and saw Zack sitting on a bench.

"Hey Kat." Zack said. Katara rolled her eyes and walked away

. "No friendly hey or hello." Zack said.

"What the hell do you want Zack?" Katara said while glaring at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Zack said.

"I doing fine, now bye." Katara said walking away.

"Wait I still want to talk." Zack said as Katara sat down on the bench.

"I think you're done talking." A voice said. Zack looked to see Mai and Suki walking towards him.

"Well I still have some things to say." Zack said.

"No you don't." Mai said.

"I said wait." Zack said while facing Katara.

"I know you did not just tell to wait cause I will cut you." Mai said.

"Okay I need you to do me-no- do the world a favor and wait until I'm done." Zack said.

"Okay that's it you getting your ass cut." Mai said while taking her hoop ear rings off and handing it to Suki.

"Zack I think you should leave unless you want to be a Zacharia." Suki said.

"Whatever." Zack said before leaving.

"I am stilling cutting his ass." Mai said as she put her ear rings back on. "I wish you did." Katara laughed as they walked back to the table.

Katara saw Aang standing up from the table and walked up to him. "What are you doing up?" Katara asked Aang. "Well I was going see what was taking so long." Aang said. "Well I see you guys later." Aang said before holding Katara's hand and walking in the dancing crowd, "Aang where are we going?" Katara asked him. "Well I wanted to take you somewhere tonight." Aang said. "Okay." Katara said as they headed for the door.

As they were leaving. Zack was leaving too.

**There you go Chapter 7. I finally had time with Thanksgiving Break (which I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving) and wrote it. But what is Zack doing? Wait until the next chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going?" Katara asked Aang. "It's a surprise." Aang said as he drove. "I have two surprises but I can't I know one surprise, please?" Katara said. "Yeah because we're here." Aang said. Katara looked to see that they were on a hill that overlooked the beach. "Wow, this is just wow." Katara said because she was lost with words. "I knew you would like it." Aang said. The two got out the car and sat on the hood of the Mustang. The two looked in the starry sky as the stars twinkled. Then a shooting star passed by. "What did you wish for?" Aang asked Katara. "That this will never end." Katara said. "Trust me it won't." Aang said. "So what was your wish?" Katara asked him. "I got everything I wanted." Aang said as he pulled Katara close to him. Katara smiled and laid her head on Aang's chest. "I guess this is good time to do this." Aang said. "To what?" Katara asked him as she looked at him. "To give you this." Aang said. Katara gasped as she look what Aang gave her in his hand. It was a silver necklace that had a heart and a small key. "Aang it's beautiful." Katara said. "I knew you would like it." Aang said as he put the necklace on her. Katara and Aang continued to look at the sky before leaving.

Katara and Aang walked inside the house and saw that it was empty. "That strange shouldn't Sokka be here." Aang said "It's almost 2." Aang added on. Katara was about to answer Aang until her phone started to ring. "Hello? Yeah I'm home… Okay…see ya." Katara said before hanging up. "That was Sokka he said he'll be home in a few." Katara said. "I guess I better get going." Aang said. "You don't have to go." Katara said. The two made their way to couch and started to kiss. Katara and Aang stopped to get air. They were both out of breath but continue what they were going start. "Wait." Katara said while getting from under Aang. "I don't we should." Katara said while looking at Aang. "It's okay I understand." Aang said while hugging her. _"This is why I love him." _Katara thought while smiling. "Well I better get home, I'll pick you up for school." Aang said before kissing her cheek and walking to the door. "Alright, see you in the morning." Katara said as Aang walked to his car. Aang waved goodbye before leaving.

Katara went upstairs to admire the necklace when she saw something ingraved in the heart and key. The key had "This is the key that opens your heart." and on the heart it had "True Love is on the inside." Katara opened the locket which had a small picture of them hugging. Katara smiled at the necklace and took it off before dreaming of Aang.

When Aang got home he saw that someone was on the porch. Aang knew it couldn't be Gyatso because he was at the studio. Aang got out his car and saw that it was a boy that was about his age probably older. "Can I help you?" Aang said. "Yeah you can help. Stay away from Katara if you know what good for ya." He said. Aang looked as he walked towards his car. Aang then knew who it was...Zack. "Zack stay away from Katara and me." Aang said. "That's a promise I can't make." Zack said before getting in his silver Hummer and driving off. Aang walked in the home and laid down in his bed. Aang got up and looked out his window and saw Katara's window. Aang was worried for Katara and hoped Sokka was already at home. Aang then went to bed with Katara on his mind.

Okay I know I updating this story is slow but I had finals and games to cheer at plus parties. But you can follow me on my new twitter page to see what I'm doing. Follow me at

**/#!/SheWolfQueen** to see what I am doing and new stories and chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been a week after the last day at the club. Everyone was just getting used to the new school year which was going good so far. Aang smiled as he stopped to look up to see Katara across the field who was now at cheerleading/ dance team at the school. Aang had watched her do a round-off then went into a split. Aang's jaw was down and he was blushing hard, good thing he had his helmet on.

"Aang come on, coach wants us." Zuko said from across the field. Aang ran back to where the rest of the team was and his coach who were waiting for him.

"Next week we're playing Freemen High School and I know..." The coach said to the team. Aang was listening to the coach but was getting bored of the talk and wanted him to end practice so he could wait for Katara. "...Now that I said every thing I wanted to practice is over and good job to today." The coach said.

Everyone got up and left after that.

"I can not wait for next week coach has nothing to worry about." Sokka said.

"How ?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Because Freemen High has that has the worst football team we ever played."

Zuko said.

"They can't be that bad." Aang said. "Aang walked towards the areas that the cheerleader/ dance team were practicing at who were also ending their practice. Aang spotted Katara who was smiling at him.

"Hey how was practice?" Aang asked her as hugged her.

"It was good, how about you?" Katara asked him as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Great, coach told me that we'll be having a game next week." Aang said as he opened the door for Katara.

"That's great so who are you playing?" Katara asked him.

"The coach said Freemen High." Aang said as he started to drive towards his house.

"I can't wait for that game, that's going to be a easy win." Katara said.

"I guess they're all good, huh?" Aang said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah pretty much." Katara said as they drove in front of her house.

"Well we're here so I'll see you tonight." Aang said.

"Yeah I'll be over after I finish some things." Katara said as she kissed Aang's lips and walked to the front door.

Aang watched her go into the house before leaving for his house. When Aang got inside he walked in the living room to see his uncle.

"Hello Aang how was your day at school?" Gyatso asked his nephew.

"It was great I have a game next week." Aang said as put his football bag down.

"This is great I'll be there." Gyatso said.

"Well I got to take a shower really quick." Aang said before walking up the stairs.

Katara finished packing everything she need in her backpack. "I think that's everything." Katara said then walked to Aang's house. Katara knocked on the front door and it was answered by Gyatso.

"Hello Katara." Gyatso said.

"Hey Gyatso." Katara said

"Aang is upstairs in his room." Gyatso said as he let Katara inside.

"Thanks, Gyatso." Katara said then went upstairs.

Katara walked upstairs and went to Aang's room to see he had a pair of blue jeans on but didn't noticed her because he was looking for a shirt.

"You need any help?" Katara said.

Aang turned around to see Katara then made a goofy grin and started to rub the back his head.

"Didn't see you there?" Aang laughed.

"I think I can help." Katara said as she looked in his closet and found a shirt for him.

"Thanks." Aang said as he put on the shirt. "So should we started on our homework?" Aang asked Katara. "Yes we should because we need it to go to the game next week." Katara said to him.

The two had been doing their homework for about a two hours. Aang and Katara were both doing Literature homework. "So are you excited for the game next week?" Aang asked Katara who looked up and stopped writing. "Yeah and I get to see you play and you get see me do my dance and cheers." Katara said. Aang had remembered when she did a flip and split back at practice. " Yeah I can't wait for that." Aang said. Then they heard Katara's phone ringing. Katara answered the phone. "Hello?...Okay I'll be back at nine...okay…bye." Katara said before hanging up. "Who was that?" Aang asked. "It was my dad and he wants me home at nine." Katara said. "I can drive you home." Aang said. "Okay." Katara said before they when back to doing a little homework then relaxing for while before she had to leave.

I glad that I posted this chapter but I have been having writer's block and been lazy and I had a essay I had to do for economy class. Also I live in Georgia and if you didn't know we had a bad freak snowstorm but it got me out of school for a week and a day (Yay for MLK Jr Day!). Reviews are nice. :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay we're here and I'll be seeing you in the morning." Aang said as he drove his Mustang in Katara's drive way. "Yep and thank you for dropping me off." Katara said before giving Aang a quick kiss and walked to her house. The two shared a goodbye wave before Katara went inside her house. Aang started to drive back to his house. As Aang entered his house his cell phone started to ring. Aang looked at the caller ID to see that Kuzon was calling him and answered him.

"Hey what up Airhead?" Kuzon said over the phone.

"Nothing much just dropped Katara off at her house." Aang said as he walked in the house.

"Getting off a date?" Kuzon asked Aang.

"Sort of, it was study date." Aang explained to Kuzon.

"Okay you guys had a "study date" without the study." Kuzon joked with Aang.

"Nope it was a real study date." Aang said.

"Sure..."Kuzon said.

"Seriously it was." Aang said getting tired of his friend's jokes.

"Okay, okay, chill but anyway the music video for 'With You' is going to be filmed next tomorrow so I wanted you and Katara to be at the studio." Kuzon said

"Thanks for telling me. I actually almost forgot." Aang said.

"No prob bro and be sure to tell Katara okay." Kuzon said.

"Okay see ya." Aang said.

"Alright see you and Katara later then." Kuzon said before the two hanged up.

After Aang hanged up the phone, he texted Katara about the music video.

"Nothing can go wrong." Aang thought as he dream of him and Katara dancing.

Katara was in her room doing the last bit of homework she and Aang didn't finish. Then a buzzing sound and looked up to see her phone lighting up.

_"Wonder who that could be?"_ Katara thought. She picked up the phone and saw that Aang had sent her a text. Katara opened the text that Aang had sent her.

Aang: Kuzon just told me that they are shootin the music video 2morro and they want us 2 b there 2 dance.

Katara remembered the day that she and Aang went to the studio and were dancing as Kuzon sang the song. Katara smiled and started to write a text back to Aang.

Katara: Thnks 4 tellin me I can't wait :).

Katara sent the text and laid down on her bed. "I have the best life ever!" Katara silently screamed to herself.

The next day Aang was waiting for Katara to come outside in her driveway. Katara walked outside with her bag in her hand and a few books.

"Good morning beautiful." Aang said causing Katara to smile.

"Hey." Katara said as she got into the car.

"You excited about the whole music video shoot?" Aang asked her as they drove to the high school.

"Yeah and I have the perfect outfit to wear for it and what are you going to be wearing?" Katara said.

"That's a surprise." Aang said.

"Please you can tell me." Katara said

"Nope then it wouldn't be a surprise." Aang said.

"Fine." Katara said as she saw the school in view.

"Well we got several hours of school then the music video." Aang said as he parked the car.

Then the two started their way to the school starting the count down until they have to go to film the music video.

Final I have done it. I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner but I have several projects in all of my classes and now I'm taking online classes for the club I'm in school so barely have free time on the computer. Plus I did have some writer's block. I have some good news I have a deviantart account: .com/. Also please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Katara looked up at the clock ignoring the calculus lesson her teacher was explaining. Katara was really daydream about her and Aang dancing together for the video.

"Katara, what is the answer to number 34?" the teacher said.

Katara was still looking at the clock waiting for this class to end to get out of school. The teacher was now looking at her crazy when she didn't answer. Then he slammed the teacher's edition book down on the table that she was at. Katara snapped out of the trace that she was in and looked at her teacher with a "WTF!" look.

"Katara what is the answer to number 34?" he repeated to her. Katara looked in her math book to see the problem, which she did not know the answer to. Katara saw her teacher was being impatience. She then saw a note with the number 3. She looked up to see where the note came from. Katara saw it came from Toph.

"The answer is 3." Katara said looking from her book.

"Good, Ms. Evans but next time pay attention to the lesson in front of you." The teacher said before turning back to the board.

"Yes sir." Katara said then mumbled something under breath.

Katara looked in her bag and took her cell phone out. Katara saw she had just received a new text. Katara saw it was from Toph. Katara looked up at the board to see if her teacher was still at the board and she thanked God because he was. Katara opened her inbox to see the message.

Toph: wat up wit u sugarqueen?

Katara texted back with an idk to at give Toph an answer. Katara looked back up to pretend that she was listening to the lesson. Katara looked back down to see a new text from Toph.

Toph: does this have to do wit u n Aang dancing 4 that music video?

Katara was shocked that she knew about it. Katara then texted her back.

Katara: how do u kno about that?

Toph: i didn't u told me sucker lolz :)

Katara looked where Toph sat at to see her smiling. Katara texted her back.

Katara: stfu

After sending Toph that texted, Katara felt a ball of paper hit her. Katara looked at the paper then Toph. Katara picked the paper up and threw it back at Toph, not knowing that the teacher saw it.

"Ms. Bei Fong and Ms. Evans, please stop throwing paper and pay attention." He said before writing their homework assignment on the board. Katara and Toph stick their tongues at him then walked out the class after the bell rung.

"So tell me whose music video are you and Aang going to be in?" Toph asked Katara as they walked through the crowned hallways of the school.

"I'm not saying." Katara said as they walked to the back hallway.

"Oh come please." Toph begged Katara.

"No Toph." Katara said as they got to the others.

"Hey what Toph complaining about?" Suki asked Katara. Katara was about to speak until Toph cut in.

"Madame Fussy Britches isn't telling me whose music video she is going to be in." Toph said.

"Wait you're in a music video?" Sokka asked after hearing the conversation.

"Yes and now can everyone get off my back." Katara said.

"Not until you tell us whose music video you're, in fact who got you in the music video." Sokka said as he got in Katara's face. Katara stared at her brother then push him away and was going to answer.

"I did Sokka so calm down." A voice said. They looked over to see Aang walking up to them.

"Hey Aang is it time to go yet?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I just got a text saying we have to be there early." Aang said.

"Wait not until you tell me…" Sokka said until Suki's put her hand over his mouth.

"Just go before you two are late." Suki told the two.

"Thanks I own you one." Katara said before Aang and her walked to Aang's mustang.

**OMG I'm so sorry! I can't believe I kept everyone waiting please forgive me. I will try to complete this fanfic the best way for my readers. I thank you for reading my fanfic and please review. **

**SheWolfQueen**


	12. Chapter 12

Aang and Katara had gotten to the studio and saw everyone was busy for the music video.

"Wow they really must be going all out for this music video." Aang told Katara as they walked through the studio building doors. They had looked around to see everyone setting up the music video which seems to be a street setting.

"Hey you guys made it." A voice said. The couple looked to behind them to see Kuzon walking up to them.

"Hey Kuzon everyone going out for this video huh?" Aang asked his friend.

"Yeah I had to." Kuzon said laughing.

"Kuzon we'll be filming in ten so get ready." A video director said to him. Kuzon nodded at the director to tell him he was ready.

"Okay I guess you two need to get ready for the video, see you guys in five." Kuzon said before walking to the director. After Kuzon had walked away, the director had told them about the whole scene and he thanked them for being in the video.

"I going to change and I guess I can show you the dressing room." Aang said to Katara.

"Alright cause I am not wearing this." Katara joked with Aang as he showed her the dressing room.

When they had got in the room, they saw a note and an outfit that was hanging up. Aang looked at the note and gave Katara the outfit.

"So what does the note say?" Katara asked Aang who was changing.

"It says that Gyatso had bought you an outfit for the video as a gift." Aang said smiled and looked at Katara who had had just put on the shirt.

"Well that was nice of him, I have to thank him." Katara said and kissed Aang on the cheek.

"Well we got two more minutes, so…" Aang said before kissing her on the lips. Katara giggled at his behavior and kissed back. They had stopped for a few seconds and continued again before hearing a knock on the door.

"Aang, the crew says that they are ready for the video so come on." Kuzon's voice said over the other side. Aang sighed before he and Katara walked out the room.

"Don't worry we can continue later." Katara whispered to him. Aang looked at Katara and smirked.

The director yelled action and the video was starting. Kuzon started to sing the chorus of the song.

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

The scene got to Aang on the bus doing nothing and saw Katara walking by as the bus had stopped. Aang told the driver to stop and he walked up to Katara. Katara was stunned when Aang walked up.

Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own 

Aang had started to talk about how Katara was beautiful and this made Katara smile and blush but Katara was acting hard to get. Aang was acting like he was dancing by stepping in beat of the song.

And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind

Aang continued to walk with Katara as he talked to her and trying to get her to talk. Katara was smiling at Aang's persistence and knew that he was a good guy to hang around with.

And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

Aang talked about them being together and how everything would be perfect. Katara looked at him and smiled. Aang knew that he was getting to her to talk.

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm 

Aang told her that he was in love with her and nothing would change that. Katara looked at him and then Aang continue talk about how everyone in the world has someone special and that she was that special one for him.

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I can not wait now 

Katara told him that there had to be someone else that was special to him. Aang then told her that he only wanted her in his life. Katara smiled and started to talk to him as they walked down the street. Katara and Aang had stopped at a restaurant and were talking. They continued to talk as the song went. They seemed to be having a great time.

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything 

Aang told her that he cared for her and Katara also cared about Aang as they laughed and ate together.

'Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all  
And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

Then Aang had got up and held out his hand. Katara took it and walked with Aang to the dancefloor. Katara and Aang were dancing as others started to come to the dancefloor.

Aang and Katara were now dancing and Aang was kissing Katara which give Katara a small smile and giggle.

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah 

Aang and Katara left the restaurant and walked down the street. The two started to walk towards the park. Aang whispered in Katara's ear and Katara had laughed a bit and turned her head.

And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front 

Katara looked at Aang and saw that he was showing her his true self to her.

I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
'Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day 

As they walked through the park, some women were looking at him and smiling at him. Aang would only smile back but squeeze Katara's hand as they walked.

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

The two stopped to sit down to look at the stars and holding each other close.

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love 

Every minute Aang kissed Katara's head and hold her close to him. Katara smiled and get closer to Aang.

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

The two then got back up and started to dancing again. They had saw the love in each other eyes. They would laugh at the fun that they were having together.

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

Then Katara and Aang kissed on the lips as the song ended.

After the video was done, Katara and Aang were looking in each other eyes with their foreheads together. Kuzon walked up to the two.

"You guys were amazing and I got to thank you again for being in the video, bro." Kuzon said fist bumping his friend.

"No prob, we got to go see ya." Aang said.

"Alright see ya." Kuzon said before walking to the director.

Aang and Katara had drove back to Aang's house.

"Gyatso, I'm home." Aang yelled as Katara and him walked through the door. The only reply was silence.

"Guess he's not home yet Aang." Katara said. Aang nodded but then kissed Katara. Katara was surprised at first then melted into the kiss.

"That what for?" Katara asked him.

"Well we were doing something before the music video started." Aang told her.

Katara had almost forgot what she said. "Well let's continue." Katara said.

Aang smiled and the two had walked into his room. Katara pushed Aang on the bed and started to peck his lips while her hands ran through his hair. Aang has his hands in her hair. Aang then rolled over so that Katara was now under him. Aang started to kiss her as Katara had her arms around Aang's neck. Aang had stopped kissing Katara who looked up with a pout. Aang smirked at Katara's pout but took off his shirt and got back on top of Katara to kiss again. Katara now had her hands on Aang's abs. Aang laughed a bit as Katara's fingers traced his abs. The two stopped for a breath of air and to look at each other. Katara got up and took off her shirt. Katara then got back on top of Aang and this time she was on his hips. Aang kissed Katara as he pulled down her jeans. Katara then unbuckled Aang's jeans letting them fall with her jeans around this ankles. Aang then stopped kissing and rolled over to face Katara who was now under him again. Katara saw his eyes which were full of uncertainty.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked him as she placed a hand on his face.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Aang asked her. Katara was confessed then realized what he meant.

Katara was about to reply then Aang replied. "If you think you are ready then…" Aang said but Katara kissed his lips. Aang looked down at Katara.

"I think we should wait." Katara said as she kissed his cheek. Aang smiled at her and then just laid on his bed with Aang holding Katara . Katara laid her head on his chest before going asleep.

Finally there you go. Sorry it took too long. But as you can see it has a little Kataang moment.

Also I am done with school and I finally got that laptop! So I can do my stories anytime without any delays. Chapter 13 is coming up soon in like 2 to 3 days maybe!


	13. Chapter 13

"Katara, wake up, Katara." Aang said as he lightly shake Katara to wake up. Katara only answer was mumbling about not wanting to get up for school. Aang laughed lightly and continued to try to wake Katara up who looked up at Aang with an irritated look on her face.

"What?" Katara said lazily as she looked at Aang.

"Gyatso just called me and he said he'll be home in twenty minutes so I think we should get dress." Aang said. Katara looked up and searched the room to see the discarded clothes on Aang's floor. Katara then looked at Aang who was wearing his boxers and herself who was only wearing her bindings.

"Okay." Katara said as she picked up her clothes.

After the two had put on their clothes they had went downstairs and turn on the television. Aang held Katara close before they heard the front door opening. Gyasto walked in the living room to see both of them.

"Hello Aang, Katara." Gyasto said to the two who smiled back.

"Hey Gyasto." The two said.

"What have you two been doing?" Gyasto asked them.

"We came home and saw we had some time to ourselves and came over here and watch t.v and talking." Aang said to his uncle.

"Oh that's good and the video." Gyasto said.

"It was great and thanks for the gift." Katara told Gyasto with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Katara now how about I leave you two alone." Gyasto said before going upstairs to his office.

"Aang what time is it?" Katara asked him after a few minutes. Aang looked at the time on the television which said 11:55.

"I have to go back home before my dad goes to work." Katara said.

"Alright, I'll drive you home." Aang said before grabbing the keys to his car.

Aang's car pulled into the driveway of Katara's house.

"See you tomorrow okay?" Katara said to Aang.

"Yep I'll be here in the morning." Aang replied and kissed her a kiss goodnight.

Katara got out the car and saw Aang drive away. Katara then walked up to her house and open the door. Katara then saw Sokka and Suki watching t.v in the living room.

"Hey Sokka, Suki." Katara said as she passed the living room. Sokka looked up to see his sister passing the room.

"Sokka is dad home?" Katara asked from the kitchen.

"Nope he went to work at like 8." Sokka replied. Katara was relieved that her father went to work while she was with Aang. Katara then saw Sokka standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a serious face that was full of suspension. Katara looked at him crazy.

"What?" Katara asked him.

"You know that you're curfew is 10:30 on school nights the latest is 11, what were you doing?" Sokka asked his little sister.

"Nothing." Katara said pushing her brother out the way, head for the stairs.

"Katara tell after the music video what did you do?" Sokka asked again.

"Nothing, Sokka." Katara said getting annoyed of her older brother.

"Okay well me say it again, what were you and Aang doing?" Sokka yelled. Katara was now annoyed at this and looked at Sokka.

"Nothing okay, damn! Just leave me alone! Ugh!" Katara yelled before going upstairs and slamming the door to her room.

Sokka sighed as Suki walked up to him.

"What was that all about?" Suki asked him.

"I don't know she's hiding something." Sokka told her as they walked back in the living room.

"Let me go talk to her." Suki said before kissing her boyfriend and heading upstairs to Katara's room.

"Alright." Sokka said before channel surfing.

Katara was on her bed doing nothing but looking at the silver locket that Aang gave her and she looked at the picture of Aang and her. Katara smiled until she heard a knock on her Katara.

"Sokka I said leave me alone!" Katara yelled.

"It's not Sokka." Suki said.

Katara got up and open the door and let Suki come in her room. Katara sat back down on her bed.

"Did Sokka send you up?" Katara asked her.

"Nope I came up here on my own." Suki told her.

"Oh." Katara said, which was the only thing she could say at that moment.

"So what really happen with you and Aang?" Suki asked Katara.

"Nothing." Katara said. Suki had looked at Katara and knew that she wasn't telling her the truth.

"I know you lying so spill." Suki said. Katara looked at her and sighed.

"Okay DO NOT, I mean, DO NOT tell Sokka." Katara said although she had nothing worry about because Suki treated her like a sister.

"Okay just tell me. What did you and Aang do?" Suki asked her again.

"Okay so after the music video we had some time to ourselves and well, me and Aang went up to his room and we made out then it got intense. Then we were heading to home base." Katara said.

"Katara please tell me that you two did not go all the way." Suki said and looked at her. Katara shook her head no.

"I said we **were** heading to home base." Katara said to her.

"Wait you guys were heading?" Suki asked her.

"Yeah Aang had asked me if I was ready and he asked me if I wanted to wait." Katara said.

"Okay I understand that part but what about the curfew thing?" Suki asked her.

"Well I was late because after Aang asked me if I was ready, we in his room and I guess I just fell asleep and by the time is uncle had come home we were watching t.v, why can't Sokka just believe me went I said I did nothing with him." Katara said.

"Because Sokka is just an overprotective big brother, like my brother, and yeah they sometimes get on you're the very last damn nerve but they're there to only protect you before something happens." Suki had told her. Katara knew that it was true and that Sokka was a protective brother that was only looking out for her.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Katara said.

"You know I right." Suki joked with Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled from downstairs.

"What?" Katara replied back confused.

"Come down here and quick!" Sokka said. Katara and Suki walked downstairs to see Sokka freaking out.

"Sokka I wanted to say…" Katara started to apologized but was interrupted by Sokka.

"Yeah we forgive and forget, love, and all that junk but look what's on." Sokka said pointing to the television. Katara and Suki looked at the television to see the music video for 'With You' on. Katara was surprised that it had showed up so fast.

"I can't believe the video come out so quick." Katara said.

"Katara the video is great." Suki said.

"Congratulations Katara you're now a music video star." Sokka said to Katara who had punched him in the arm.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Katara waited for Aang's car to drive in front of her house. Katara still couldn't believe that the video had been release that fast. Katara was smiling in her head and still remember everything that happened in the video. After daydreaming for five minutes, Aang's car was driving up the drive way. Katara opened the passenger door to the car and kissed Aang on the lips.

"Well someone is happy today." Aang said after the kiss had ended.

"Yep, because of the music video." Katara said.

"I guess you saw it." Aang said as he drove out the drive way and started to drive towards the school.

"Yes and you were great." Katara said smiling to her boyfriend.

"Me? You were amazing." Aang said making Katara blush.

"Thank you." Katara said then kissed Aang's cheek.

As they got out the car, they were laughing and talking before walking in the school. When they had opened the doors to the school, everyone was looking at them in awe. Katara and Aang were getting unwanted stares. Katara was getting the 'Hey Baby' look from boys which made Aang make a 'She's my girlfriend' glare at them. Aang was getting the kissy face from girls which made Katara jealous but she controlled it. The two continued to walk down the hallway until they got to their lockers.

"There's the two superstars, Sugarqueen, Twinkle Toes." A voice said behind them.

Katara and Aang looked to see Toph walking up to them.

"Toph do you know why everyone is staring at us?" Katara asked her.

"Yeah because everyone saw the music video." Toph had told them.

"You mean everyone saw it?" Aang asked her. Toph nodded her head.

"Yep and some people are still watching it." Toph said as they walked to the homeroom.

"Really wow." Katara said.

"So I guess you two are now the superstar couple." Toph said.

"I guess." Aang said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes? Don't like the fame or something?" Toph asked him poking him in his arm.

"Sorta of, everyone starts to act different around you it gets annoying." Aang explained to her.

"Well you're Gyatso Tenzin's nephew, no one acted different around then." Toph said.

"That's because I don't have the same last name as him and besides that isn't his real last name it his middle name so that way people wouldn't be excited that I'm related to a uncle with his recording studio and stuff." Aang had explained to the two.

"Oh, well give everyone about an hour or two and they'll forget your stardom." Toph said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Katara said with Aang agreeing.

Katara and Aang took Toph's advice as they went to their World History class together. Aang had sat down in his seat which was across from Katara. Katara had sat down at her desk as the class room started to fill with students. The teacher began his lesson as all the students had quiet down.

"Class we are looking back on chapter 2 on the history of the beginning of civilization and mankind." The teacher said as he wrote on the board.

Aang started to get so bored of the teacher, he thought the teacher was actually saying blah. Aang looked at Katara who was writing notes. Aang stared at her then overheard a conversation that was happening behind him.

"Dude Katara was sexy in that music video Mula." A boy said to his friend, Mula, who was facing his desk. "I would definitely hook up with her." He added.

"Kane, she's with that Aang kid." Mula said to his friend who was smiling at that thought of Katara and him being together, which disgusted Aang.

"Yeah sure but I can get with her anytime I want to." The boy said with a cocky smile.

Aang was now pissed at Kane and how he talked about Katara's and his relationship. Aang's hand balled up into a fist ready to punch in the face and didn't care if the class stopped to see him punch his classmate in the face or if he had to go to the office or detention. Aang never wanted anyone to judge his relationship with Katara. Aang's fist was almost ready for the swing but then he felt a hand on it. Aang looked to see it was Katara's hand and see her face. Katara smiled softly at him and put his hand on the desk. Aang smiled at her and tried to calm down. Katara texted Aang to talk to him as the teacher was talking.

Katara: wat happen?

Aang: Mula n Kane were tlkin bout u n it was a convo i didn't enjoy

Katara: really? like wat?

Aang: Kane said that he could get wit u anytime

Katara: …Wow k Kane will never get wit me EVER

Aang: lolz Ik

Katara: just try not to punch ever guy in the face today k?

Aang: I'll try my best

Aang had sent the last text before the bell had rung and all the students rush out the classroom to their next period classes. Katara and Aang walked down the hall to their lockers to replace the books from the first class they had to the next class. As the couple was at their lockers, a few girls would pass by and look at Aang with flirty looks on their faces.

"Hey Aang." They would say and then giggle and walk away. Aang waved nervously at the girls who pass by. Katara looked at the girls with a glare as they walked by.

"Katara are you ready?" Aang asked her. Katara blinked and looked at Aang with a smiled.

"Yeah, ready." Katara said and started to walk with Aang to her next class. Katara didn't really like this class because mainly Aang wasn't in it and also she didn't like the class because of the teacher who taught the class.

"Have a good day class okay?" Aang said before kissing her check and walking off for his own class. Katara smiled and then walked through the door of her class. Katara took her seat in the back and saw the group of girls who flirted with Aang in her class. Katara glared at the backs of their heads and grinned her teeth.

"Well aren't we in a bad mood." A voice said. Katara looked to see Mai taking her seat.

"What's got you jealous?" Mai asked Katara.

"See them." Katara said as she pointed to the girls in front of them. Mai nodded.

"Well every time they see Aang they always want to flirt with him and it's driving me crazy." Katara explained then laid her head on the desk.

"Ugh I don't know why you are worrying about ish like that?" Mai said.

"Think about Zuko and all the girls were over him in front of you and they know it." Katara said to Mai who pondered on the thought.

"Okay I understand that just don't worry about them, they just all flirty because Aang was in the music video." Mai said to Katara. Katara looked up and nodded in understanding. "By the end of the day, they'll all forget about." Mai added.

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't worry so much." Katara said before the teacher had walked in the room.

After the school had ended, Aang looked over where the cheerleaders had stopped practicing for the day. Aang walked to the coach and took his helmet off. The football team had sat down as the coach waited for everyone to gather round.

"Oaky boys as you tomorrow we are playing against Freemen High and I need you boys to be on your game so get some rest eat healthy food for tonight and tomorrow and everything but now run a lap around the field and practice is dismissed." The coach said before the team got up to run the lap. When Aang had finished his lap around the football field, Aang sat down to catch his breath.

"Heads up." A voice said. Aang opened his eyes and a caught a bottle of water. Aang looked up and smiled to see that Katara was walking towards him.

"Thanks." Aang said after drinking some of the water.

"No problem saw you need it." Katara said then kissed his cheek.

"The game's tomorrow excited?" Aang asked her as they walked to his car.

"Yep I can't wait to put on my cheerleading uniform." Katara said.

"Really, well can I get a sneak peek?" Aang asked her. Katara looked at Aang and smiled at him. Aang was waiting for an answer to his question and hoping the answer was the one he wanted to hear.

"Nope, wait for tomorrow." Katara said.

"Please!" Aang said. Katara only laughed and shook her head no.

"Why?" Aang asked her.

"Because tomorrow ,the cheerleaders are wearing the uniform tomorrow to school so no." Katara told him.

"Fine." Aang said then he had a thought. "But I will have the first glance of the uniform right." Aang said.

"Well besides my dad and Sokka yeah." Katara said. Aang thought "score" and was grinning as the two were walking towards his Mustang getting ready for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I got my laptop back and working. I also had a little trouble writing this chapter cause I was brainstorming ideas for many more stories you guys would love to read and I am a Young Justice Fan so I read a lot of fanfictions on that show. Also I was cheering on Bama vs LSU game on tv when I wanted to write. But enough excuses, I have the new chapter of DJ Got Us Fallin in Love, a Kataang story right here. Enjoy!**

Aang waited in his Mustang for Katara that morning, getting there early to see her in the cheerleading uniform. Aang was thinking about today's game against the other school. When Aang looked up he saw Katara in her cheerleading outfit which was black pants and a black with gold and white jacket. It had Katara's name in white with gold trimming on the side of her jacket. Katara got into the car and smiled at the grinned that Aang had on his face.

"Well good morning to you, too." Katara said to make him snap out of his trance.

"Good morning." Aang said before kissing her on the lips then driving towards their school. "Where is the real uniform?" Aang asked her with a playful devious smile

"It's in my cheerleading bag and you are not seeing it until the game starts." Katara said as she pointed to the bag in the backseat along with Aang's football bag then tapped his nose lightly.

"Please!" Aang begged but Katara shook her head no.

"You are seeing at the game." Katara told him.

"Fine." Aang said before ending the topic. "So what do you think of the game tonight?" Aang asked her.

"We'll win again like every year we have played them." Katara told Aang.

"You mean that our school has won every game against them?" Aang asked and think how bad the other team is.

"Yep so it's an easy win." Katara said.

"So I guess there's nothing to worry about tonight huh?" Aang asked her as he parked the car in the school's parking lot.

"Nope." Katara said as the two walked into the school.

Katara looked around the room while she was in Literature class. She cussed under her breath thinking why she left her jacket in her locker .

"_Why the heck did I take my jacket off in the first place?"_ Katara thought to herself.

She shivered and listened to the teacher talking about writing skills. Katara then she felt warmed and looked to see that Aang's lettermen jacket was on her shoulders. Katara looked to see that Aang was writing his notes and smiling as he wrote. Katara put the jacket on her body now letting the heat that was from Aang's body warm her up. Katara felt her phone buzz and looked to see a text from Aang.

Aang: cold?

Katara: yes n thnks for the jacket

Aang: welcome very much.

Katara: but r u cold?

Aang: nope, warm with this thermal gear on.

Katara: okay.

Aang: No problem ;)

Katara and Aang were texting in class until the principle's voice came from the speakers.

"Attention students if you're on the football team and the cheerleading squad please report to the gym, now." The principle said before the speakers clicked to off. Katara and Aang got up from their seats in the class and walked out going to the gym. The bleachers were already had students on seated and the football coach and the principle on the gym floor. Katara and Aang were looking for a spot to sit down as they walked through the gym door. Aang had looked around until he saw Sokka with Suki talking and Zuko with Mai who were waiting for this quick meeting to be over with.

"Hey guys what up?" Sokka said as he saw Katara and Aang sitting down on the bleacher.

"Nothing but boring Literature." Katara said

"So what's the meeting about?" Aang asked out loud for anyone to answer him.

"Whatever it's about, it's just a waste of time." Mai said as she leaned against Zuko's shoulder and checked her nails on one hand.

"So actually you want to go back to history class and listen to Zhao rant?" Zuko said to her.

"No." Mai said, knowing her boyfriend was right.

"Alright, this will be a short meeting about tonight's game that you all have been practicing and training for. The principle would like to have a few words with you." The coach said before walk over so the principle could be seen for all the students.

"Thank you, Coach Lee." The principle said before looking at the students. "Well tonight is Element High Eagles first game against Freeman High Rattlers. Now, I know we've beaten them ever since we went to state which was about eighteen years ago but that does not mean we play around on that field tonight cause who knows they just might win but good luck with the first game of the football season." The principle said before handing the microphone over to Coach Lee.

"Alright with that said go back to your classes to get ready for next classes, see all of you at the game tonight." The coach said before walking off and letting the students on the bleachers getting up to go back to class.

Later that evening, the football players had changed into their uniforms and where out in the field practicing. Aang had finished a bottle of water studying the different plays in the book. Aang looked up and saw the cheerleaders, mainly Katara, near the home team stands practicing some of the chants and stunts they would perform tonight. Katara looked over her shoulder, sensing that someone was being a 'stalker' and smirked at him. Aang blushed and made a small nervous laugh with a cheesy smile and rub the back of his head. Katara laughed at her boyfriend and turned back to the other cheerleaders, who were stretching their muscles.

"Hey Aang, stop being a creep and get over here!" Zuko yelled to the boy who snapped out of shock and turned to see the football players walk to the coach.

"Coming!" Aang yelled back and ran to the other players and coach. Katara happily shook her head at Aang.

**I'm ashamed…I can't believe that I have not posted this chapter earlier….(sigh) well her is a new chapter for ya. Please review, also I'm planning two new fanfictions for Avatar so look for that, k? But hopefully I'll get a new chapter in the next week or so.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel ashamed…I have been writing any fanfiction in like forever…I'm sorry that I haven't written anything but still thanks for faving or following DJ Got Us Fallin in Love. Well I was gone for different reasons one was school. I had finals and two EOCT's (I passed with an A's) and I had to think what was going to happen next but enough about me on with the story.**

Aang was ready to get out on the field like the rest of his teammates as they stood in the corridor under the stadium. They were all hearing the chants of 'Let's go Eagles', 'Elemental High School' and the sound of 'We Will Rock You' from the students in the stands.

"Alright guys, let's have a good time and win alright, Eagles on three…one, two, three!" the couch said with the team around him. A chorus of eagles was heard from the team as they rushed out onto the field were their classmates and parents cheered them on. Aang looked at the cheerleaders to see Katara who winked at him, which caused him to blush.

"Now we got our Element Eagles but what's that over there?" the announcer said. Everyone looked over to see the Freeman Rattlers walking down the field. They had determination in their stride as they wore their colors of grey, black, and red. In the opposite stands, their school cheered as they walked pass them.

"They look like they're prepared for tonight." Aang said out loud.

"Please." Sokka laughed as he put on his black helmet." They're always like that just wait until the game starts."

"Zuko, what's the plan?" Aang asked him as they huddle in a circle.

"Okay, the plan is to get a touchdown as fast as possible." He said.

"And how do we do that?" a boy questioned Zuko.

"Simple, we don't get tackled." Zuko said. "The plan is the Turtle Duck*, everyone set?" Zuko said looking at everyone who nodded. "Alright and break." The team broke up into their positions waiting for the play to be set.

Zuko looked at the other team who was snarling and glaring at him, waiting for him to start the play. "Gold 21." Zuko yelled down the team and grabbed the ball. Zuko watched as his team block the Rattlers. Zuko looked to see that Sokka was open and threw the football. Sokka watched the ball spin and get lower. The ball land in his arms and started to run from the 45 line.

"Go Sokka!" was heard from the cheerleaders who were encouraging to go farther to the 30 line until he ran off the field at the 28 line.

The crowd went crazy with excitement as they were in the first quarter and already close to a touchdown. Sokka was smiling as the team patted his helmet for good job and seeing his girlfriend blowing a kiss in his direction. The game went on with the eagles with 31 points and the rattlers with 29 points until half time.

"Man this is the closest they've gotten to tying with us." Sokka said as ran his hand through his hair. Zuko agreed with him watching the cheerleaders (mainly Mai) do a routine dance with the band that were playing Super Bass.

"I think I am going to make a new plan." Zuko said. Aang and Sokka looked at each other then back to Zuko.

"The Flight of the Dragon." Aang watched as Sokka's jaw drop at Zuko's suggestion

"Dude, no way I'm doing that play when we get back out on that field, not happening." Sokka said crossing his arms. Zuko growled in frustration at Sokka.

"How about the Eagle Rush, it's less of a risk right?" Aang said hoping his friends would agree with the play.

"Buddy I like your plan." Sokka said as he gave Aang a slap on the back. Aang mumbled thanks as he rubbed his shoulder. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine, we'll play it." He said as he put on his helmet.

Zuko told his team of the play and were waiting for his call. Zuko looked to see everyone tensing up, gearing up to block and run after the team. "Gold 86." Zuko yelled.

Zuko watched as Aang got pass the other team without any players on them. Zuko threw the ball down the field, hoping and praying that he would have caught it. Aang had caught the ball , which caused the crowd to go wild. The Rattlers looked down at the cause of the all the noise and started to chase Aang . Aang ran down the field with the ball in hand, heading for a touchdown. Aang smiled as he saw the word "Eagles" in his view on the ground. However Aang didn't make it as two of the Rattler players on both of his sides tackled him, twisting his body as they landed.

**Well that's it for now, I been waiting for a long time to write this part. Well I should have the next chapter or two up by later today or tomorrow. So review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here is the next chapter. Now we get to see what just happened to Aang and if he is okay?**

**Okay now on with the story.**

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Katara watched her boyfriend get tackled by two of the Rattlers's biggest linebackers. One of them had the ball and was showing it off to the Rattler fans. The crowd gasped in worry and shock as they saw Aang fall to the ground but some were in anger as the Rattlers were not caring about the player's safety. The people in the stand were standing up and quiet as they waited for him to get up.

"Oh no." Katara said as she watched the linebackers get up from the ground. The both teams took a knee waiting as the medical staff and the coach rushed onto the field. Aang opened his eyes to see the bright stadium lights and people rush over to him. Aang lifted himself up with his elbows and took off his helmet.

"Hey kid you okay?" Couch Lee asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Aang replied with a groan. Couch Lee nodded and helped Aang off the ground with an arm around his shoulder. The crowd cheered as Aang got up and walked off the field with a smile on his face and the only visible damage was the grass stains on his white jersey. Zuko and Sokka walked towards him as the couch took a time out for his team, giving him a bottle of water.

"That's was some hit." Sokka said. Aang nodded in agreement with his statement as he glugged a bottle of water.

"Yeah you're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Zuko said.

"No kidding." Aang laughed. "So what now?" he asked them.

"I don't know, they have the ball right now, we have to wait for interception." Zuko said. Aang sighed and looked at the scoreboard, 31 to 29. The fourth quarter was only eight minutes until it's over and that was all the time both teams need to score one more touchdown to win.

"Can't we use Dash play?" Sokka said with a large grin on his face. Zuko thought about the play that could be made but seeing it as their hope of winning.

"Alright, we'll play it." Zuko said as he left to talk to the couch about his decision.

"Aang." Katara called. Aang and Sokka looked to see Katara and Toph running over to them.

"Way to take a hit, Twinkle Toes, didn't know you had it in ya." Toph said as she punched him in the shoulder. Aang flinched and rubbed his shoulder now even sorer than before.

"Are you okay Aang?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be cheering or something?" Sokka asked Katara, who was going to reply until Toph cut her off.

"Don't worry, Suki told her to check up to see how you guys are doing." Toph said.

"So what's the plan to win?" Toph asked the two guys.

"I suggested the Thrash and Dash when we intercept the ball." Sokka explained.

"Wait, don't you need more prep time with that?" Katara asked her brother.

"And the chances of getting an interception in eight minutes are rare too." Toph said.

"True but I think the Eagles can do." Sokka said. Katara shook her head and smiled at her brother.

"Well if you think you can do it, go for it." Katara said. "Good luck, Aang." She said as she kissed his cheek before walking back to the cheerleaders.

"Well, look who came to join us, hey Sparks." Toph said. Zuko groaned at the nickname Toph had gave him but choose to ignore it. "Couch Lee just told me that the Dash is the next play and Aang he said that he wants you to take it easy on defense if you're up for it." Zuko explained. Aang nodded and put on his helmet on and went over to the huddle that was forming with the team.

"Alright guys, the Rattlers may have the ball but guess what; we have best defensive that anyone has seen and everyone is proud of. We have eight more minutes until this and we win this game. We're going with the Dash when we get that interception. Now let's go win this thing." Couch Lee said.

Both teams were staring at each other, eight minutes was left of the game to see if Element High School was still the undefeated by Freeman High or that Freeman High were the winner against them on their home field.

Aang felt the sweat on his eyebrow and the anxiety of his muscles ready to run or block. However Aang looked at the player that was across him and saw a familiar face he hadn't noticed in the game until now.

"Zack." Aang said bitterly.

"Well at least I know my friends didn't give you a concussion, unfortunately." Zach said with a evil smile. Aang narrowed his eyes and now ready to block Zack.

"Red 45." The quarter back in the red jersey yelled to his team as he grabbed the ball. Everyone was charged at each other. The Rattlers' quarter back looked around to see his teammate down the field and threw until Zuko caught the ball.

"Sokka, run!" Zuko yelled as he threw the ball. Sokka caught the ball and ran through the crowd of the teams who were focused on him.

"No!" Zack screamed and turned his attention to Sokka was now pass the 50 line and running down to the touchdown zone. Aang ran after Zack watching out for Sokka as he ran.

Sokka ran as fast as he could and did his best not to look back. Sokka focused on the sounds of the crowd that were cheering him on to continue to make it. Sokka saw Zack on his left side getting ready to tackle him with all his force. Sokka dropped and rolled with the ball in his arms as he watched Zack jump over him. Sokka got up with a scared expression on his face but was hidden by his helmet. The crowd cheered even louder which caused Sokka to look where he was. The white chalk on the grass stood out as Sokka got up and noticed he reach the touchzone.

"Yes. YES!" Sokka yelled. The team ran down to Sokka and patted his helmet or saying 'good job'.

"I can't believe I ran from the other side, that was awesome!" Sokka screamed with excitement.

"Come on you got to kick, remember?" Aang said.

The kick was successful and made the score 38 to 29. The band started to play a tone that everyone joined in with the words "I'm so glad I go to E-H-S."

The Rattlers looked at the Eagles celebrate their victory as they started to leave. Zack kicked the ground and looked at Aang who had a smirk and sent him a dismiss salute. Zack growled but left with his team. Aang looked back to see Suki give her boyfriend a victory kiss and held her close to him.

"Aang." Katara said as she ran towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"I was wonder were my victory kiss was." Aang said.

"You did great out there." Katara said.

"Thanks, now let's celebrate before they leave us." Aang said pointing his thumb to their friends who were walking towards the parking lot while singing (well save for Azula, Mai, and Zuko).

Katara laughed a bit as Aang grabbed her hand and ran towards the others.

**Well I'm finally done with his chapter. We're almost close to a finish but not just yet okay, so review tell me what you think and I'll be back with another chapter.**


End file.
